Wettability is the tendency of a fluid to spread across or adhere to a solid surface in the presence of other immiscible fluids. Wettability can describe the preference of a solid to be in contact with one fluid rather than another. In relation to the oil and gas industry, wettability can refer to the interaction between fluids such as hydrocarbons or water and a reservoir rock. The wettability of a reservoir can affect the hydrocarbon extraction process. Porous media, such as carbonate rock, can be complex and can have several configurations in different areas of the same formation due to the varied geometry and mineralogy of its pore space. The wettability of such rock formations can therefore be heterogeneous. A shift in wettability toward water-wetness can allow the extraction of additional hydrocarbons from a rock formation. Heterogeneous wettability and induced wettability alterations have gained increased attention in order to improve enhanced hydrocarbon recovery techniques.